Goodbye
by Olivia Conroy
Summary: Will she have the strength to say Goodbye for good this time?
1. I

Chapter 1: Interrupted

Ginevra Weasley sat at her desk aimlessly sorting through papers, picking out what was good enough to show to her boss. Ginny was secretary for Billius McGregor, head journalist of the _Daily Prophet_. It seemed that finding good stories these days were hard to find. Ever since the end of the war (which of course ended with Harry Potter defeating Voldemort, big surprise) things in the wizarding world have been dull. So far the most exciting story Ginny saw today was about some new law about the treatment of house elves.

Sighing, Ginny looked at the clock. Three fifty-two. Only an hour and a half until she was free. Her pile of notes was only about three high now.  
_Eloise Schmitz: Smitty our Tabby cat is missing. Please Floo for information on his whereabouts. Reward offered._

Ginny placed this in the pile to show her boss. The last two were rubbish and Ginny put them in her bottom drawer to write letters of rejection. She walked slowly and surely to her boss's door and knocked three times.

"Come in." a deep baritone voice called out.  
"Mr. McGregor these are some prospective articles." Ginny said softly as not to irritate him. She placed them in the little file drawer where they always go and turned and left the room. When she was at the door Mr. McGregor's voice rang out.

"Please call Sophia and tell her dinner is at seven thirty now. And please call _IL gusto dell' Italia_ and ask them to move our reservations to that time. You do speak Italian do you not?"

"I do sir." Grumbling Ginny walked back to her desk and picked up the phone. She started to flip through her number cards until she found Sophia McGregor. She picked the home number and dialed. The phone rang four times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, Mrs. McGregor, this is Ginny. I am just calling to inform you that your dinner reservations have been pushed back to seven thirty. I'll call your cell phone." Mrs. McGregor didn't answer herself either and it pissed Ginny off. That was one of her biggest pet peeves, when you call someone and they don't answer, especially if it's their cell phone.

"Stupid women." Ginny said scathingly then picked up the phone once again to call the restaurant.

"Operator? Yes, Can you get me the _Il gusto dell' Italia_, in Italy please. Thank you."

"Ciao, the _IL gusto dell' Italia._" A rather high pitched voice said on the other line.  
"Ciao Questa è segretaria di Billius McGregor. Dobbiamo la prenotazione essere spostati stasera verso sette trenta." Ginny said fluently.

"La stessa tabella?" The man on the other end replied.

"Sì per favore."

"Interamente regolar. Avere una sera piacevole."

"Grazie. Voi anche."

The clock read four fifteen when Ginny looked at it again. She sighed and started working on those letters. "Dear Ms. Heartstrang, I regret to inform you that your idea for an article is not what we're looking for at the _Daily Prophet_"

At exactly five thirty-one Ginny Weasley walked into her flat. Taking off her snow covered shoes, Ginny looked around and sighed. The house needed to be cleaned. It was a pigsty. Magazines, books, blankets were everywhere. She set to work. By seven o'clock both the living room and the kitchen were spotless. They were rooms Hermione would be proud of. Tea was just what she needed. A kettle was already on the stove. Ginny filled it with water and waited for it to be ready. She reached into her cabinet and pulled out her favorite mug. It was a gift from her grandmother. Granna Cedrella had it made from a picture of them together. A week after that Granna died. Ginny's always kept this cup near and dear to her heart. She almost killed Ron when he broke it until she realized she was a witch and could fix it.

After the delicious lemon tea, it was time for a relaxing bath. The bathroom was spotless. Of course, it was Ginny's only refuge. The one place she could really relax. She turned that water to a warm setting then turned off all the lights. She stumbled over to the wall and pulled out her lighter. She then went on to light fifteen candles of three different, complementary, scents. She slid her body into the warm water. Pulling out her wand off of the floor she did a quick spell to turn the radio on. She got to relax a whole five minutes before the phone rang.

"Dammit." She exclaimed as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked quickly into room to catch the call before her answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" She said obviously pissed off at being interrupted and trying to relay that onto the caller.

"Gin, I'm coming over."

"Harry I'm-"

"This is important be ready." He rudely cut her off then hung up.

"Bastard." She whispered then she too hung up.

She got dressed and drained the bathtub, resolving to just take a shower after Harry left. No less than thirty seconds there was a knock on her door and Ginny went and answered it.

"I'm surprised you knocked."

"Stop being a bitch and let me in." Harry said as he pushed past her. Ginny slammed the door shut trying to show how pissed she really was.

"Gin, I was taking a walk with Ron earlier and I passed one of those muggle newspaper things and guess what I saw on the headlines." Ginny just gave him a blank look.

"Romilda Vane is dead." Harry said slowly. Ginny just kept giving him the blank look. _Is he serious? He interrupted my bath for that? I could care less about hat hag. Stupid stalker. _ Ginny shook her head then walked towards the door. She opened it and gave Harry a pointed look. A look Harry knew too well. He walked slowly but surely up to her and grabbed the sides of her face. He kissed her slowly at first and then more passionately. When he pulled away he just looked deep into her cinnamon brown eyes.

"I love you, Gin." She rolled her eyes and closed the door. He gave her that beautiful smile. He kissed her again and again. She grabbed his hands and led him upstairs, smiling all the way.

The next morning she woke up and rolled over smiling slightly. She noticed that the bed was empty, and frowned. She should have expected this. He never sticks around. Crying softly she went into the bathroom determined to get her relaxing bath.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only the plot my dear friends.


	2. II

Chapter 2: Replacement

The whole family was cramped in the Burrow's small living room. They were there for Charlie's birthday dinner. It was his thirty second birthday. Everyone was here. Bill and Fleur with their daughter Jacquelyn. Charlie and Dianna and their children; John, Bridget and Delaney. Fred and Angelina with their baby Oliver. George brought his girlfriend of the week; Jamey. Ron and his fiancé (finally) Hermione. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap to save room. As a child this room seemed humungous, now with eleven extra people it seemed as big as a closet. Everyone was sitting around eating cake and laughing. Ginny looked around and smiled, realizing that this time last year this would have never happened. The war only ended in January with a bloody battle. Luckily, only few lives were lost. Unfortunately, the entire Lupin family was killed: Remus, Tonks and baby Ella. Percy was also killed. Dear, Percy.

After Ginny's sixth year Percy decided to put his family before work for once and came back to them. The next day he was found dead with the dark mark hovering over his house. That was the only Weasley life taken by the hands of Voldemort.

Ginny snapped back to reality at the roaring laughter of a joke Fred just told. She felt Harry's hands on her back and sat back onto his belly, resting her head on his shoulder. His soft lips pressed to her temple in a gentle kiss. He only acted like this in public. Behind closed doors he was nasty and all they did was argue. He would storm out then come back later with an "I love you, Ginny" and a sweet kiss, and as expected, she would let him back.

Ginny's eyes fell on a certain blonde haired little girl.

"Jacquelyn!" She exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned sharply to look at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but I got very excited. I just remembered that someone's birthday is coming up." A big smile came over the girl's face, apparently very excited that someone remembered.

"YEP! 12 days. That's less than two weeks. I'm going to be six!" The girl was very bright. She knew how to read by the time she was four. At the age of six she was doing long division. Fleur boasted that it was from her side of the family, but everyone just ignored her. There was a clanging noise from the corner of the room. Ginny looked up to look at the time on the ancient grandfather clock.

"Ten thirty? I have to go. I've got work in the morning." Saying her goodbyes she walked around the room giving everyone a kiss on the cheek. In the brisk December air she turned her head to look at Harry. His raven hair was quickly becoming sprinkled with snow. The tip f his nose was slightly red and his eyes looked more green than ever. He was probably one of the most beautiful people she knew. He was so…cold though. Ever since Remus's death he hasn't been the same. He used to be so affectionate, now he was calloused and rough. Never showing emotions.

Just then he looked at her and smiled. A real smile. Times like these Ginny realizes why she's stuck around for so long. He must love her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A harsh sound rang through Ginny's flat: her alarm clock. She looked at the time, even though she knew it, five fifteen. She shimmied out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She thought she was pretty. Yea, she was a little chubby, but some cushion never hurt anyone. She dusted on some concealer and eye shadow. She got her teeth and hair brushed. She used a simple spell to make her hair stick straight. When it was straight her hair reached just between her shoulder blades. She brushed her part to the right side, and swept her bangs to the side. She walked back into her bedroom and to her closet. She picked out a simple black skirt and green silk top. She decided to apparate today, maybe get in some overtime.

Walking in she saw the office completely packed full of people. She pushed her way to her desk. She wondered what was going on until she realized the date. December 13. They were holding interviews for new reporters while Caroline was on maternity leave. She plopped down in the over stuffed chair and looked around at the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I will call you up in alphabetical order. You will hand me your wand then walk through the doors to your left." Ginny said with authority. "Addison, Thomas." A piggish looking man walked up. His head was small and round with a slightly upturned nose. He had a bald spot at the top of his head that shined in the light. He handed her his wand and she felt the heaviness of it. She placed it on a scale and then handed him the receipt. He walked into the room rather uncertainly. Ginny knew at that moment he wouldn't be getting the job.

Ten minutes later the man walked out and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He handed Ginny his receipt which she put in a little file cabinet then handed him his wand. She once again felt the weight and wondered what was in there.

"Adrian, Carl" She said…and repeated the procedure with a rather handsome man.

An hour later she was starting to lose hope. She saw a flaw in each of these men that her boss will surely not pick. The last three names were read out with boredom; sure none of these men will get hired. She looked down at the list and paused before the next name. She looked up, shocked to see his name on the list. Standing in the corner was a man with silver blonde hair. His angled features from school had matured in the past six years since he's graduated. All in all, he was handsome.

"Draco Malfoy." She said trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. He walked up and when he saw her put a small smirk on his face. He handed her wand and it was s light, one of the lightest today. She handed him the receipt.

"Thanks, Ginevra." He said confidently and strode into the room with his head held high. Ginny just knew this was going to be the man that got hired.

All of the interviews were done by three o'clock. Mr. McGregor strode out of his office looking tired but relieved.

"I think I made the best choice and decided to hire Mr. Malfoy. Please call him on Thursday morning to inform him."

"Yes sir."

"Ginny. Take the rest of the day off. Buy something for your niece's birthday. It's coming up is it not?"Taken aback, Ginny just nodded weakly and gathered her things and got out of there before he changed his mind.

Walking around Hogsmeade Ginny was pondering her boss's decision. Was it best? Is he really qualified? Ginny wasn't really paying attention and ran into someone. She felt herself falling and then stop. Two arms were wrapped around her, stopping her from hitting the hard, snow covered ground. She mumbled an apology to the person in front of her then turned around to see who had caught her. She turned and looked into a pair of silver eyes. His eyes were beautiful. She looked down and looked at his thin lip. They were a medium shade of pink and his cheeks were a little rosy. The tips of his ears though, were bright red.  
"Thanks" She whispered as he let go of her.

"Any day." He whispered back. He turned to walk away. She called after him and he turned around surprised.  
"You got the job." A smirk graced his features. It wasn't a snide smirk as it was in school, more of a self satisfied smirk. He turned slowly and walked away. Ginny then resumed shopping thinking about how interesting it was going to be working with Malfoy.


	3. III

Chapter 3: Pizza

Ginny decided not to tell anyone else of Draco's employment at the _Daily Prophet._ She figured it was best left alone; no good would come from it. Harry would be sure to come in everyday just to make sure that she was still breathing. Ron, well Ron would probably come and kill Mr. McGregor for even thinking about hiring Malfoy.

Malfoy had been working for the Daily Prophet for about a week now since Caroline had left (she had a little girl and named her Isis). He was never really seen around much. He was always out there pestering people for their stories, but when he was around Ginny didn't see much of him. He stayed mainly in his office working on his articles. It was odd for Ginny. She wasn't used t seeing him like this, she was expecting him to be the same as he was in school. He looked the same except maybe a bit more mature, and taller.

It was on a Tuesday when Ginny saw him outside of his office for the first time. He was sitting in a chair in the waiting room to see Mr. McGregor. She glanced over at him and saw him looking at her; she quickly looked back down to her paper work.

"Ginny" a soft masculine voice called out. When she looked up she saw Malfoy standing in front of her desk.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked trying to make her voice sound cold.

"Have you any idea why I've been called here?"

"No, maybe you're getting fired." She said a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes, maybe." Malfoy said looking at the door t Mr. McGregor's office looking like he was deep in thought. Ginny observed him noticing how pretty he was. He was even a little too pretty. _Maybe he's gay. It certainly would make sense._ Ginny thought out loud just then the intercom on her desk buzzed.

"Ginny, please send Mr. Malfoy in now." said a crackled voice. Ginny looked up at Malfoy and he sighed. Ginny had never seen him look so dejected.

"Wish me luck" He whispered walking past her desk.

As the door was closing her soft voice rang out.  
"Good luck."

Ten minutes later Draco Malfoy walked out with the biggest smile on his face. Ginny looked up at him and noticing how happy he was smiled a bit too. He seemed shocked to see this and she slackened her smile a bit. He was lovely when he smiled like that. Ginny was wondering why she kept having all these thoughts about Malfoy but didn't reprimand herself.

"I take it you're not fired then." She said hoping for an affirmative response.  
"Nope. I've just been offered a permanent job here, even after Mrs. McGrann comes back from maternity leave." Ginny felt her smile grow just a little bit.  
"Well Miss. Weasley, I think this is a cause for celebration. May I take you out t dinner this evening?" At this request Ginny's smile faltered. Should she go out with Malfoy? The obvious answer was no, she was dating Harry, but part of her wanted to go. Harry was never around and she would go home and spend tonight alone, eating alone while Harry was out partying with some friends that he met God knows where. Ginny looked back up at Malfoy and with a sigh declined the offer, explaining that she was dating Harry Potter.

"It doesn't have to be a date, just a celebration dinner, me paying. It doesn't even have to be anywhere fancy. For me?" His eyes showed such a longing for company tonight. Ginny supposed that wasn't to shocking, no one liked to be alone did they? She looked at him and made up her mind.

"Fine Malfoy. But if Harry gets wind of this, you're dead."

"Aye aye cap'n"

Malfoy and Ginny went to this muggle pizza place called Danto's. Ginny never had pizza before so she let Malfoy order the pizza. He ordered something called a Grand Meat Lovers Supreme, cheesy bread and cokes. When the pizza came out Ginny looked at it oddly. How was all of that supposed to fit inside of her? There was like an inch and a half of toppings. She looked around and realized she recognized all of the food on there. She saw Malfoy just take a triangle shaped piece and took a bit out of the tip. She decided to do the same.

It was heavy and hot. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was covered in cheese. _Here goes nothing _and she took a bit. It was even hotter when it was in her mouth and she started coughing. Malfoy got a disappointed look on his face.

"You don't like it?" He said surprised. Still coughing she shook her head and grabbed her coke. Taking a sip of it she felt relief in her mouth. Finally she was free to swallow her food. There was an after taste in her mouth and she inspected it for a bit. She looked at Malfoy; smiled and took another bite of the pizza. Malfoy saw this and took a bite of his own.

At about six o'clock they still hadn't left. Ginny found herself actually enjoying Malfoy's company, though often during the evening she found herself wondering why she had agreed to come. She didn't regret it, just wondered. They talked and laughed about some stories at school, they didn't hit a personal level, and they just talked like old acquaintances.

"Ginny, does this make us friends?" Malfoy asked suddenly after they calmed down after laughing about Ron's howler in second year.

"Should it?" She asked right back. It wasn't mean like it would have been. She was trying to find out if he wanted to be.

"Answering a question with a question, how very Slytherin of you." Malfoy laughed as she crinkled her nose in dislike.  
"Oh now Weasel, Slytherins aren't all big and bad. Just about 95 of them." Ginny laughed at this. Malfoy in turn smiled. Once again she noticed at how beautiful his smile was.

"List five Slytherins that aren't big and bad." Ginny said challengingly. Knowing that he's probably come up with one, that one being himself.

"What constituted big and bad? Growing up to be a Death Eater?" he asked in all seriousness. When she nodded he made a list. The list surprisingly exceeded five people.

"one: Draco Malfoy. Two: Blaise Zabini. Three: Daphne Greengrass. Four: Pansy Parkinson. Five: Alexander Nott Six: Loretta Edgecomb…"

"Loretta Edgecombe was a Slytherin?" Ginny interrupted  
"Yes why. Oh, Marietta?" Ginny nodded, "Yes it was shock. It's a family of goody-goodies but Loretta, well that girl's got a mouth on her."

"Why didn't you take the Mark?" Ginny asked. He looked at her surprised. "I mean that day in the astronomy tower and well I guess I just assumed you had the Mark." Ginny asked suddenly realizing she shouldn't have said anything.

"We'll save that for another day. You're boyfriend's probably waiting."

"Unlikely. He probably hasn't even noticed."

Malfoy drove Ginny back to her flat and walked her to the door. At the doorstep Ginny suddenly felt shy.

"Look Malfoy, I'm s…"

"Sh. It's alright. I better go. I've got a six thirty interview tomorrow. Goodnight" he said softly and took a step closer to her. Looking up at him her breath caught in her chest and she felt faint. He looked down at her and into her eyes and walked away. She turned and wondered why she had even gone with him. She wondered why she enjoyed his company. It was Malfoy; he teased her family all through school. Well, he didn't really tease her. And he wasn't on Voldemort's side. Besides; they were out of school it was time to grow up and forget old rivals. She needed to act like the twenty-two year old that she was.

The door to her house was unlocked which scared Ginny. She walked in and saw Harry sitting on a chair facing the window. He had a scary look on his face, His eyes were unusually dark.

"Was that Malfoy?" his voice was deep and commanding, Ginny gulped.

"Yes." She said meekly.

"When did you meet up with him?" Harry said a slight scowl on his face.  
"He just got hired at the _Prophet_. We just went out to…" She trailed off as she saw the look on Harry's face. It was really scary she had only seen him like this once and that was when he was piss ass drunk in a bar somewhere and had just gotten in a fight.

"You're cheating on me with MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU?" He exploded.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH ANYONE. WE WENT OUT TO DINNER THAT'S IT. I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL AFTER ALL OF THE TRAMPS YOU ROMP WITH!" She yelled right back. Suddenly Harry came rampaging after her and she pulled out her wand. He stopped in his tracks and stormed towards the door. He slammed it open then slammed it shut behind him.


End file.
